A moment to last Forever
by RonHermione-LoveForever
Summary: basically a fluffy rrh oneshot set in... i guess year six... i dunno just read! and review, as always. FINE! THERE! I changed the font! It's no longer in all caps. Gosh, you are all SO critical!


A/N: I'm working on a book seven prototype and it's going really slow REALLY slow, so I thought I'd try out a one shot. I hope it's okay. As always, please r&r! Come on, it takes 5 seconds.

AUTHOR'S DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER. ALL THANKS MUST GO TO JK FOR GIVING US THE WONDERFULLY COLORFUL CHARACTERS TO MOLD TO OUR TWISTED PLOTS.

**A MOMENT TO LAST FOREVER**

At 11pm, Ron and Hermione were the only two left in the Gryffindor common room.Hermione was furrowed in concentration over her Ancient Runes homework. Ron was paying more attention to Hermione than the History of Magic essay he was supposed to be working on. Suddenly, Hermione shut her books and made to go up to her dormitory.

"Night, Ron." Hermione said as she reached the bottom of the stairs. '' 'Mione, could you spare a few more minutes? I really need help with Binns' essay." Ron stopped her before she could leave. ''Sure'', she nodded. Hermione walked back to the table where Ron was sitting and proceeded to make numerous corrections to his essay. She grabbed his book and flipped through different sections looking up dates and facts.

Ron leaned back and took in the inoxicating aroma of her hair. Her gorgeous brown curls were now spilling onto his notebook. How on Earth was he supposed to concentrate on what she was saying when his nostrils were being assailed with the fruity smell that was his dream girl!

Making sure he didn't leave time for second thoughts, Ron reached over and grabbed Hermione's hand tentatively.

"Wendlin the Weird, in the --", Hermione stopped mid-sentence. She looked up at the gangly red head beside her.

The pair of them sat in silence for a long moment, their eyes melting into each other's and their hearts competing for speed.

Ron took his free hand to brush a stray curl behind Hermione's ear. He then leaned leaned in and kissed her lightly on the mouth. He slowly retracted to see whether this latest development in their relationship would be met with rejection. Then, Hermione made his dreams come true by reciprocating the gesture. The two of them each got a silly, puppy-dog grin on their face as they leaned in to kiss each other again. The kiss started out nervous and tight lipped. Then Ron ran his tongue over Hermione's lower lip, begging for entrance. She graciously accepted. Ron wrapped his arms around Hermione's waist and pulled her onto his lap without breaking contact.

Hermione was amazed at what a good kisser he was. She wondered where he'd gotten so good. 'Wow, Hermione, only you could be kissing the love of your life and still be trying to analyze it.' Hermione thought to herself.

Throughout the kiss, Ron was having fun taking advantage of Hermione's ticklishness. He was thoroughly enjoying poking at her sides and making her smile into his mouth. This slightly annoyed her. She enjoyed making him happy, but he was making it extremely difficult for her to kiss him. Something she didn't think she was too skilled at in the first place.

They kissed until both their lungs were screaming for oxygen.

"Hermione, I love you." Ron's voice was low and throaty. "I've always loved you. Ever since our second year when you were petrified by the basilisk. I was so afraid for you, I realized I was really in love with you."

There was a moment of awkward silence.

"Oh, Ron." Hermione was slightly dazed. "Ronald, I love you too. I've loved you ever since the first day I met you. I thought you were the most gorgeous boy I'd ever seen."

Ron kissed her forehead and held her close. Neither of them needed another word to describe the secret they'd each kept for the past five years.

They stayed that way until the last of the embers smoldered from the fireplace and they fell asleep.

Hermione woke up the next morning just as the first rays of dawn streamed in through the windows. She didn't open her eyes just yet, because she wanted to retain every last detail of the night before. She decided that it never could have been so perfect. She must have finished her homework and fell asleep. There was no way she could have possibly confessed her true feelings to her best friend last night. What's more, it isn't possible that he said he felt it all back.

However, Hermione opened her eyes and saw that she was tight within the strong, protective arms of Ron Weasley. She thought it was gorgeous the way his hair was all mussed up and frazzled. She breathed deeply and he started to stir. So, she lied still again and became content to simply sit in and take in all that was Ron. She wanted this moment to last forever.


End file.
